lionheartdmfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Events are released weekly. Most of the time the events start at Friday midnight (12pm UTC) and last 48 hours. Some events start on Thursday, and some events last three or even four days. The event "Tumbledowns Invasion" is a special event for beginners. It occurs after reaching player level 6 and then after the next login. It's the only fixed event, it's 7 days long and does not use a special event currency, but the normal Crowns. There are currently five basic types of events. * Hunt * Dungeon * Arena Slayer ''' * '''Tournament of Champions (ToC) * Titan Each event has their own event chest, where you can buy special items for event currencies. It's purely random what you get - you have the same chance for every item. Some items are multiple times in the chest. For example the chance to pull Rose Valkyrie from the Screenshot is 1/46. Sometimes there are two different event chest - one cheaper with lower grade items and often only Epic heroes and an Elite version of the chest with a Legendary hero. Hunt The Hunt is a very competitive event - often with great rewards for the best players and guilds. Within the hunt your goal is to get as many points as possible by using bonus heroes, who give an extra multiplier. You will unlock personal and guild progression rewards by reaching specific numbers of the event points. Most of the times the Hunt will use one of the event currencies and will have a specific event chest. The hunt enemies have a single property, like a "Mirror Hunt", where you only fight Mirror enemies (only those will give Points). Every 8 hours the Hunt "reappears" in one of the World Map Chapters. You will need to find out on which map in the chapter, the Hunt enemies will be the final (in general the 3rd) wave. Each Hunt the enemy power (and the reward) increases. You can also score points by playing levels on the World Map (not quick looting)! The levels will yield different numbers of the points, you will need to find the best spot. Dungeon A Dungeon is the least competitive kind of event, as you don't compete at all with the other players. The event has only a personal progression reward (and an event chest) and you fight different enemies in waves per stage. The enemies often have a single property, like a "Mirror Dungeon", where you only fight Mirror enemies. You get the progression reward for each stage you win, including (most of the times) the event currency. Sometimes the event is a "Double Dungeon", meaning there are two dungeons at the same time: An easy Dungeon with often only 9 stages and a hard dungeon, with 21 stages (or up to even 31 stages). Sometimes there are two waves, sometimes only 1 wave per stage and sometimes it changes per stage. The easy dungeon often has an Epic hero as final reward, while the hard dungeon often has a Legendary hero as final reward. Arena Slayer A special kind of arena based event, which is in between the other events measured by the competitiveness. Every 8 hours you get 8 chances to score points in the arena. The scored number of points depend on your current trophies in the arena and your bonus heroes you fight with. The points are awarded for the first kill of an enemy hero, you don't need to win and revived heroes do not count double. As you can not buy or loot extra chances to fight, it's not to competitive. If the event is 3 days long, you will have 72 fights. Winning is more important than getting the highest number of points, as the multipliers are usually quite low. There are personal and guild progression rewards, if you reach specific points. These rewards are often reach to get compared to other events. There are also personal and guild rewards for the players and guilds with the highest numbers. Tournamet of Champions (ToC) This is a special kind of arena battle. You will have a separate trophy count for this event. While the event is ongoing, you can still play the normal Arena. There are modifiers for the heroes for each ToC, like each hero does Wound or has 3x HP. Other possible modifiers are "Wyld Heroes get 2x HP and are immune to freeze". Currently all ToC events start with "Heroes start with skills om cooldown, minus two turns". This means that a skill with a cooldown of 2 turns will be useable immediately in the battle. A skill with a cooldown of 5 turns will start with a remaining cooldown of 3 turns. You can chose between all of you heroes, but there will be level caps for the heroes. * No Gear, no Pets, no Talents, no Guild Titans * You will have all your unlocked skills * There are level caps for all heroes ** Common lvl 38 ** Rare lvl 29 ** Very Rare lvl 17 ** Epic lvl 10 ** Legendary lvl 8 You can buy or quick loot Tournament Tickets for additional arena fights, which makes this a highly competitive event. Titan Raid A event for guilds with guild progression rewards and rewards for the best players and guilds. This event is three days long and each day the titan is in a different phase. The goal of this event is to deal as much damage as possible. Before the event there is a preparation phase for each guild, where every guild member can choose three of his/her heroes for each of the three phases. The guild members can up/down vote each of the teams. The top thirty teams will make it into the active battle phase. In the three active battle phase each player can choose any two of his heroes and he get's one of the teams from his guild mates. He can skip teams if he pays some guild. With those five heroes you will try to do as much damage as you can to the Titan. Only your best try will count. The guild progression rewards are unlocked by the sum of the damage the guild has done to the Titan. For each player only the best attempt with the most damage counts!